Disclosed herein are a reward giving method, a computer-readable recording medium, a server device, and a game system.
In recent years, games provided from a server device to mobile terminals, which are operated by players, via a communication network have gained more popularity and a lot of game titles are released from plural platforms. The types or categories of these games are diverse and so-called social games enabling plural players to participate in the same game have boomed among these games. Such social games can be said to use a community type network service called social networking service (hereinafter, referred to as “SNS”).
As such social games utilizing characteristics of the SNS, for example, social games are known in which a matchup event such as a battle in which characters operated by plural players (player characters) make an attack on one or more enemy characters may break out. In this case, each player can receive various rewards by participating in the matchup event as a member of a specific group such as a guild (party, team, community) to be described later and defeating an enemy character.
Such a matchup event aimed at causing plural player characters to defeat an enemy character is also typically called a “raid battle” in the field of social games. In a raid battle, for example, when an enemy character (raid boss) is defeated, a predetermined reward is dropped depending on the level or type of the raid boss. This reward is given to, for example, a player character damaging the raid boss to a certain degree or more. In the field of social games, the direct matchup between groups is typically called a “guild battle” or is called “GvG” using the initial letter (G) in English of a group or a guild as described above.
JP2013-162981A discloses that when an opposing user drawn as an opponent wins a battle executed by the opposing user, a reward (for example, an item such as a medicine) is given to the opposing user.